Dare Me Sucka xP
by JamesNerdtronCynthiaDorktex
Summary: Well...uhh.. this is my first oneshot... summary inside.. ENJOY!


Hi, it's me AshxMay(I just recently changed my name to GreySoulLife, btw). I'm still not done with my initial story that I started, but I wanted to get this idea I had out of my head. Well this will be my first 'attempt' at a one-shot! So basically this is just gonna be around the time when Ash and May first go their separate ways, before D/P... Well without further ado... here's my fic! :P

Ages:

Ash: 13

May: 13

Max: 9

Brock: 17

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A young coordinator by the name of May Maple, usually outgoing and full of energy was feeling quite down lately... She was feeling that way because Max and her had to go back home tomorrow, away from their friends, Ash and Brock. But it wasn't just that... May had become quite.. attached to Ash as of late, always day dreaming about him and blushing when she's around him; May concluded that she has a crush on Ash, making it very hard for her to cope with the fact that they will be hundreds of miles away in less than 24 hours... Little did May know Ash had been feeling the exact same way, day dreaming about her and such, having perplexing feelings towards her, and he too concluded that he had a crush on her. The big question is: will they be able to go their separate ways without completely breaking down and stumbling into depression? Or better yet, will they be able to confront one another before they depart for their own respective journeys?

Mrs. Ketchum and May sat at the table finishing dinner, as Brock and Max were already done, Ash skipped dinner to train with his pokemon, or so he said. Mrs. Ketchum found it quite.. peculiar that May wasn't done before everyone else, since she of course, could match Ash's appetite, so of course you would think she would have finished before the others could eat half of their food, but strangely enough May kind of picked at her food instead of downing it whole.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Ketchum." May said thanked politely.

"No problem sweety!" Replied the older woman.

"May?"

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why have you been so down lately?"

"I'm just..uhh sad that I'll have to leave Brock and Ash, that's all." She lied through her teeth and Mrs. Ketchum could sense it.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

"Umm, yeah I'm sure."

Mrs. Ketchum knew there was something else up but she decided to drop it.

"W-well I think I'm gonna go see what the guys are up to."

"Ok May, see you later!"

May walked over to Professor Oak's Lab where she assumed that Ash and gang would be. Bingo, she guessed right.

"Hey guys!" Said May.

"H-hi May." Replied Ash.

"Hey sis." Max greeted.

"Where is Brock?" Questioned May.

"Oh he's looking at your's and Ash's Bulbasaurs, he thinks something is 'happening' between them. Max replied, though putting the emphasis on the word 'happening'.

"Y-you mean you t-think they might be in a r-relationship?"

"Umm.. yeah that's part of what I'm saying, the other part is.. well.. May's Bulbasaur is pregnant..."

"Whaaaa......" Was May's only response, as she was to flabbergasted to say anything else.

"Oh Ash and May, guess what." Said Max.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Max chuckled a little before saying "Welllll I heard that once two trainers pokemon fall in love, their trainers are soon to follow..." Max bursted out laughing as he looked at Ash and May's faces turn a deep shade of red.

"MAXXXXX!!!!!!!!!" Screeched May, obviously about to rip him limb from limb.

"OUUUUCCCHHHHH!!!!!!" Max managed to yelp out in pain as May beat the living daylights out of him.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Max muttered. After he said something under his breath "Pffft no doubt she likes Ash, why else would she beat me to a pulp?".

After a few minutes of walking the group of three made it to Brock and the two bulbasaurs. When they arrived Ash, May, and Max all jaw dropped at what they saw; Ash and May's Bulbasaurs were cuddling with each other while looking at a small greenish egg right next to them.

"Wow..." Was all Ash could say.

"Damn.." Muttered Max.

"What Max?" Asked May.

"This means that Ash is going to get you pregnant and I'll have to be an uncle!" Replied Max. Annnnd ohhhhhh damn did that get May going again!

May's right eye twitched before she said something in a very dark, cold voice "Max... say something like that again and I'll make it so that you WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!!!".

Brock and Ash sweat-dropped, while Max nearly pissed himself. "O-ok M-May...".......

**-Ok we're just gonna skip a couple of hours. Now Ash and gang are at his house discussing the sleeping arrangements. Ok back to the story!-**

"So kids who is going to sleep in the guest room?" Asked Delia.

"I guess I will." Said Max.

"Ok. Who wants the couch?" Asked Delia again.

"I'll take the couch Mrs. K" Brock piped up.

"And obviously Ash gets his bed." Said Delia.

"What about me?" Questioned May.

"Oh sorry honey I forgot about ya." Delia said in a sorry tone.

"It's ok." May reassured her.

"Kay well... May if you don't mind would you sleep in Ash's room on the cot next to his bed?"

"N-no I-I don't m-mind." She stuttered.

Everyone exchanged their goodnights and sweet dreams, then went to their designated rooms.

Ash walked up the stairs to his room and walked into his room, unbeknownst to Ash, May was in the process of changing until... "ASSSSHHHH!!!!!! GEEETTTT OUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!" Ash walked out of his room blushing the hardest he had ever blushed before, he saw May in her bra and _panties... 'I never knew May was that _hot....' May was in the same state, well blushing state at least, except she was utterly embarrassed, not thinking about how hot she looked like Ash was. '_Oh my got he saw my almost nude! I wonder what he thought... wait that gives me an idea...'._

"Ash you can come in now!" Said May.

"Ok, hey listen May I'm totally sorry about walking in on you, I had no idea you were changing." Ash spitted those words a mile a minute because he was so nervous.

"All is forgiven...IF you can answer one question for me"

"Sure."

"What did you think?"

"Huh? Think about what?"

"About me, when you saw me almost nude" BAM! Right when the words came out of her mouth they were both blushing furiously; Ash had no clue what to say. "Umm..."

"Well?"

"Umm.."

"You think I'm ugly don't you!"

"NO! May I don't think your ugly I think your beautiful!" '_Shit' _He put his hand over his mouth after he realized what he said.

"...Do you really mean it?"

"Umm... yeah... you are beautiful May.."

"Thanks Ash!" May exclaimed as she huggled **-Yes I said huggled.- **him.

The 'huggle' lasted about 5 minutes until May spoke up "Ash?"

"Yes May?"

"Don't you think it kinda seems like we're....c-cuddling?"

"Y-yeah I s-suppose."

"Well Ash, I like it."

"I actually like it too."

Yeah, they are both turning redder than the sun by now.

As they sat next to each other for another couple of minutes, May had an idea.

"Ash, wanna play truth of dare?"

"Sure!"

"Ok I'll go first! Truth Ash!"

"Ok... do you like Drew?"

"EWWW NOOO!!"

"Kay your turn. I choose truth May."

"Ash, do you like Misty?"

"Yes, but like a sister not in a romantic way."

"Ok..." May smirked. "DARE ME!"

"Umm.. I dare you to lick my feet!"

"Umm...lame dare Ash...but a dares a dare..."

May licked Ash's feet...

"Eww..."

"Dare me May."

"I dare you to... KISS ME!"

"Whaaaa.....!!"

"Well you gonna chicken out?"

"NO! ME CHICKEN OUT?! NEVAH!!" So with that said Ash leaned over to May a little bit and kissed her gently on the lips... but the thing was... neither of them would pull away! After a few minutes they needed breath, so obviously they stopped their make-out fest.

"W-what was that all about May? I thought I was just supposed to give you a kiss, you wouldn't pull away.."

"Well Ash, you wouldn't pull away either!"

"True..."

"So does that mean you like me Ash?"

"Umm.....yeah...I do like you..please don't be angry..."

"Ash why would I be angry?! I'm overjoyed now! I like you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

**-So yeah they made out for a while again...and then again....you know lets just skip ahead a bit...-**

"So are we a c-couple now May?"

"If you want to be."

"Of course I want to be a couple!"

"I love you Ash—y!"

"I love you too May!"

Yet again they make out... _THE END!_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**-So yeah go ahead and bash my story all you want since it's my first one-shot, I don't mind, but what I really want is some constructive criticism, you know so I can get better at writing and what-not. There' one thing I will not accept, and it's flaming the shipping; pfffft if you don't like Advanceshipping I can respect that, but if your going to be a retard and READ an Advanceshipping fic, even though you don't like the shipping, just so you can bash the pairing, I'm tellin' you right now to fuck off; Thank-you! Ehh... anyways R&R please.... xP-**


End file.
